


I want to see him again

by Malknotfun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, I cried making this, Maybe - Freeform, Presumed Dead, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tubbo has one life left too so why not, Tubbo just wants too see Tommy again.., even if it was short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Tubbo missed Tommy. He wanted to see him again. So he does what he thinks is right.(Or tubbo does what Tommy was going too do, and takes a swim.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	I want to see him again

Tubbo watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Despite the casket being empty, Tubbo wanted to stop the casket from being lowered into the ground. Because that would mean he'd never be able to see his best friend again. That Tommy was dead.

They hadn't had a body to place into casket, since body's always disappeared after death. Even Only leaving behind a piece of there accessories behind. For example: when Wilbur had died, Phil had found Wilbur's beanie. Tubbo found Tommy's bandanna. 

Usually those's would be required to be placed into the casket.

Which was something Tubbo didn't want to do. So he tried hiding it. But it was proven to be an useless attempt when Technobladefound it later that night.

Has Tubbo ever mentioned how much he hated Technoblade? Because he hated that man so much. 

Tubbo closed his eyes, as he listened to Philza's speech. He reopened them when he heard a quiet snort, he glared at Technoblade as he watched him quietly laugh. He really hated that pig. He also hated the stupid green man sitting next to the pig-hybrid.

* * *

Tubbo knew what he was doing. He knew that if he told anyone where he was going, that they'd try to stop him.

But the thing was..he didn't want to be there anymore. Tommy was gone, and he didn't want to be there anymore if it meant not seeing his best friend anymore.

And he wasn't. 

Tubbo watched the waves as they crashed together. Looking so dangerous, yet so beautiful. The waves would help him see Tommy again.

"Tubbo?" He ignored the voice, Tommy was gone. That voice wasn't Tommy. Tommy was gone. But he'd see him again.

Tubbo smiled, closing his eyes.

"See you soon Tommy." He said, and let himself lean forward.

"Tubbo what are you- Wait NO-!" The yell was lost, waves welcoming him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this half asleep, so it's short and has some errors. I'm sorry, I might post two other chapters. But it depends if anyone wants to read those's. Also I'm crying, Tubbo's stream made me realize that even if Tommy's angst is gone, that there's more to come. Anyways if you know why Techno was laughing, take a cookie. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and as always I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
